


It's about damn time!

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Catfight, F/M, Fluff, Goopy Mess, Impala, Motel, Roadtrip, Sappy, cherry pie, diner, flannel, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: It's about damn time Dean made a move!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	It's about damn time!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by fanfic I have previously read...sorry that I don't remember the titles or authors.

“Kristen?” I heard my name being called from the other side of my bedroom door.

I of course recognized the deep baritone voice as to belonging to the eldest Winchester brother…Dean Winchester.

Ah Dean.

What an enigma that man was.

A hot, sexy, heroic, stoic, tempting...an incredible enigma.

I was never a _girly_ girl growing up.

I was never a doey-eyed naïve little girl who crushed on boys or had posters of them on my walls or planned my wedding, down to the decorations, by the age of 10.

That was never me.

I played rough with the boys, I was covered in dirt and mud, more often than I wasn’t and I never let anyone tell me that I couldn’t do something because I was a girl.

Nowadays, though, I _could_ get a bit girly in my ways…I loved bubble baths and drinking wine and watching the occasional romcom.

Never did I think in a million years that I would be in _love_ with someone.

But I was.

Dean Winchester.

My relationship with both Winchesters spanned years back, when I too, was dumped off at Bobby’s house when my parents went on the next hunt. Then when they died unexpectantly, Bobby took me in and the Winchesters never stopped coming around. We became a family of sorts and then really good friends.

I hadn't even known I had feelings for Dean until my best friend had pointed it out to me.

Timmy and I were in Bobby’s junkyard, salvaging parts for the man as we always did, when Dean asked for our help with one of the cars he was hired to fix. Dean knew I knew my way around under a hood and while Timmy’s thing wasn’t cars, he knew enough about them to help out too. Dean knew he could count on us to help him and help him we did. After Dean had thanked us with a roadtrip to McDonald’s, followed by ice cream at the local parlor, me and Timmy went back to part searching for Bobby and Timmy pointed out how I couldn’t take my eyes off of Dean the entire time.

I was floored to realize that by best friend was right…I had a huge crush on Dean Winchester.

And I hated myself for it.

I hated that the older we had gotten, the more I was around Dean, the stronger my feelings got for him and the more I felt like I was drowning in his presence.

Love was more dangerous that the monsters we faced on a daily basis.

Love was more fearful than facing the barrel of a shotgun.

Love was more volatile than a newborn vampire who’s hungry.

I had tried every way I could think of, to derail the passion I felt towards the elder Winchester, to stop the daydreams I would have that gave me false hope that I could be something more than a _little sister_ to the man.

But them damn green eyes of his and that disarming smile that he seemed to reserve just for me, had me wavering in my stand against my feelings, every damn time he flashed them at me.

Then his father died, the only true blood besides his brother, that he had left in the world and Dean grew weary and restless, taking on the responsibility of the _family business_ with a capacity heavier than a man should ever take on. He drowned himself in guilt and alcohol, constantly reflecting on his father’s death and playing the “what if” game, relentlessly wondering if there was something he could’ve done to have saved his father or prevented his death altogether.

There wasn’t.

John Winchester was on a mission to end the demon that took his wife, Dean’s mother, away from them. He wasn’t going to be derailed from his mission, no matter the cost.

The cost, which unfortunately, was his life, as he killed the demon at the same time the demon killed him. There was nothing Dean could’ve done, even if he had known where his father had run off to and what he was up to.

Either way, it weighed heavily on Dean’s conscious and I tried my best to work with him through his pain and his grief. And to my delight, I helped the man through his darkest hour. I never allowed him to put the wrench down or slam the hood and say “fuck it”. I’d push him to twist each and every bolt back into place, and he grew stronger, putting the pieces back to his life…for himself and for his brother.

It was a transformation that only had me falling harder for the man.

I was so proud of Dean.

But he still had his dark moments.

At times, he only seemed to be able to focus on other things, was during a case. He had the distraction of intel gathering, lead following and monster hunting, to take his mind away from his father’s death.

Cases that I used to join them on, but of late, had been denied.

I didn’t know why Dean insisted on having me sit cases out, he knew I was fully capable of handling myself and never missed a mark.

But every time a case would come up, he insisted on me staying at Bobby’s or Ellen’s or at the motel, the _rare_ times I had been allowed to tag along. He insisted that he needed me to hang back because I was the best at seeing things from a different point of view and could be on call at a moment’s notice if they needed info or needed someone to field a call for them.

Yes, I wasn’t going to deny I was good at gathering intel and researching things, but his reasons for me to stay behind, seemed like excuses to me.

Excuses from what, I still was unsure.

“Kristen!” I heard my name called again and I groaned, rubbing my eyes and glancing at my watch.

5:07 am.

“Get your ass up and running. We got places to be and monsters to kill” he called through the door.

Grumbling to myself because I didn’t remember there being any talk of a recent case, so I stayed up late last night and was only functioning on three hours of sleep, I threw back my covers and marched to my door, yanking it open just as Dean was about to knock again.

He froze, his fist just inches away from my face and then lowered his hand.

“I don’t remember ordering a wakeup call” I said, folding my arms across my chest and arching an eyebrow at the man before me.

Dean sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked like an errant child being reprimanded.

It was curious because I had never seen Dean look so meek before.

“Sorry, a case just got dropped into our laps. Garth got injured doing something stupid and needs us to pick up the case for him” Dean explained.

I sighed and rubbed my face roughly.

I knew what was coming next.

“Wonderful…so where am I being shipped off to this time? Bobby’s? Ellen’s? With Rufus maybe?” I asked, aware that my tone was more curt than I intended it to be.

But honestly, what did Dean expect?

I was a fully capable hunter that was being passed around to be babysat by other adults.

It was demeaning.

“Actually” Dean answered, cutting into my thoughts. “Sammy’s out of commission right now, the flu” he explained “and Garth hasn’t sent us all the recon we need, so we’re taking some leisure time” he gestured between me and him “and I wanted to know if you’d join me for breakfast?” he hedged, sounding out of his element.

I frowned at that and glanced at my watch again.

5:12 am.

“Breakfast? At five in the morning?” I asked the man, sounding dubious.

This sounded like a trap or some sort of plot to get me out of the bunker for some reason.

“Well I know the case is going to be in Dodge City, so I figured we could at least set up shop there until we get what we need for the case. And along the way, I’ll stop at the best diner in the state of Kansas” he hedged, sounding so unsure of himself.

Maybe it was nerves.

Maybe Dean had benched me so many times, he was afraid I wasn’t going to take the field now that he sent me into the game.

Boy was he wrong.

I was determined to make it the best game he had ever seen so he would never bench me again.

“Alright” I said, unfolding my arms and meeting the man’s eyes again. “I’ll go…only if you’re buying” I teased.

“Of course” he laughed, seeming at ease now. “I buy breakfast and you buy dinner, sounds fair enough to me.”

“Just so you know, I’m buying steak for breakfast then” I snarked and the man laughed at my antics. “Give me a sec to change and throw a bag together” I said and closed the door on him, doing a happy-dance behind it because I was _finally_ allowed to work a case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I had a duffle bag packed, I grabbed my cellphone, my earbuds and my current King novel I was reading, and headed out of my door, down the hallway and to the garage door, where Dean was standing there waiting for me, his own duffle in hand.

Dean gestured me to go ahead of him and so I did, walking through the door and up the stairs into the garage. I carried my duffle to Baby’s trunk and Dean hurried forwards to open it, so we both could place our packs in there. I climbed into the passenger’s seat, grinning madly because I was finally allowed to sit up front and not in the back since it was just me and Dean.

Dean looked over at me and I knew he was wondering why I was smiling.

“It’s roomy up here” I mused and he laughed, nodding, before starting up his Impala, listening to her purr for a moment before pulling out of the garage and onto the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be.

In fact, it wasn’t awkward at all.

I had brought my earbuds with me in case I needed them to fill the silence, but instead, me and Dean were having a regular, steady conversation that filled the silence just fine.

Of course, this didn’t help with the major crush I had on the man, it actually made me fall for him more, but it was nice to have this moment with Dean.

I didn’t get to have many moments with the hunter anymore, not since his father died.

So I cherished this moment for what it was worth and kept up a steady stream of conversation, not wanting Dean to go silent on me, in fear for that silence would take over the entire trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we pulled into the parking lot of a diner called “Miss Kitty’s Café”, I quirked my eyebrow at Dean and he laughed.

“It’s not a strip club or anything like that” he explained. “The owner is an old woman named Kitty” he smirked and I rolled my eyes, climbing out of the car.

“So this is the best diner in Kansas, huh?” I asked after a minute of looking around the place.

It didn’t look that busy, just a couple of cars that could’ve been the workers’ cars.

Plus it looked like it was from the atomic era.

“You betcha it is” Dean scoffed and surprised me by taking my hand in his, tangling our fingers together before tugging on me to walk forwards. “Don’t be such a skeptic, Kris” he laughed at my expression, mistaking the wariness there for wariness of trying the diner and not the wariness I felt with him holding my hand.

I allowed the man to lead the way inside of the diner and it was as I expected…the image you immediately thought of when you pictured a dive, was what decorated the interior.

Down to the salmon-colored threadbare booths.

Dean led the way to a booth that was right in front of his Impala and with a wink at me, released my hand so I could sit down across from him.

After a moment, a blonde, bubbly woman came over with a grin a mile wide.

Something in the grin made me cringe.

Maybe it was because I knew what it meant, what is _always_ meant when a woman’s eyes fell upon the beauty that was Dean Winchester.

Of course, as she got closer to us, her expression changed from hope to sheer joy.

This was a different look, a look that meant her and Dean had a past together.

And sure enough…

“Oh my god, Dean, as I live and breathe” the woman fawned herself over the man.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

Fucking great!

This was going to be a real treat, watching the playful, flirty banter of two fuck buddies.

Wow.

I was taken aback by my own harsh words.

Guess I was gone on Dean more than I thought.

I dare say that I loved the man.

Not like it mattered with blonde hair and fake tits in his face.

I would never be attractive like that, not to Dean.

I was just a baby sister to the man.

Never anything more.

“Oh hey…” Dean trailed off, clearly out of his element, as he glanced at me.

But I refused to meet his eyes.

If he was looking to me for help to remembering this bimbo, he was looking in the wrong place.

“Cassie?” he hedged.

“It’s Candice, Silly Billy” she giggled heartedly as if Dean had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Only he hadn't.

The sound of her voice set my teeth on edge.

I just wanted to go, hunger be damned.

I could raid a vending machine at the motel.

I didn’t want to be here any longer than I had to.

“But that’s ok that you don’t remember, it _was_ a wild night. Not much talking” she purred seductively and I ground my teeth, my fists clenched in rage.

Thank god I had the upmost patience and self-control, or _blondie_ would be sporting a broken nose, right about now.

It was clear that Dean didn’t remember the woman or anything that would’ve been considered a _wild night of no talking_.

So I could forgive him _a bit_ for bringing me to a place where I had to watch more or less an ex of his, try to seduce him in front of me.

Honestly, it shouldn’t have been bothering me as much as it was.

Dean wasn’t mine.

He would never be mine.

But it _was_ bothering me.

More than I thought possible.

“Oh right, that’s the name” Dean cleared his throat. “So can _we_ order now?” he asked, gesturing between me and him.

“We?” the waitress repeated and for the first time, looked in my direction.

Her eyes narrowed and I could tell she was trying to set me ablaze with her mind.

“I didn’t notice you there, girl” she laughed condescendingly.

“Name’s Kristen, not girl” I seethed, arching a dangerous eyebrow at the woman.

My tone was the tone I used when I wanted the message “don’t fuck with me” to get across.

Dean shifted nervously in his seat.

“So sorry” the woman scathed at me and looked back at Dean, smile back on her face. “Order whenever you’re ready, Lover.”

If I wasn’t seeing red before, I was now.

Now the bitch was ignoring me on purpose.

In my mind right now, I was smothering her in the deep fryer.

“Um, just a slice of cherry pie…to go” Dean added, catching my eye. “Me and my special lady are going to eat elsewhere” he added, taking my hand in his, proving a point to Blondie.

She bristled and her eye twitched, but other than that, she didn’t say a word as she turned from the spot and delivered the order to the kitchen window, before she turned around and leveled a glare at me that declared war.

“Well isn't she a dime” I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her and meeting Dean’s emerald ones.

“More like a corroded penny compared to you” Dean honestly said, smiling his private smile at me, while stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Was that a compliment, Winchester?” I couldn’t help the way my cheeks pinkened a bit at his words.

“It in fact _was,_ Nolan” he grinned at me and his eyes flashed to every feature of my face, before settling on my eyes again.

I blushed deeper, unsure what to say to the man, since it was uncharacteristic of him to compliment me like that.

The sound of heels against the tiled floor, disrupted my thoughts.

“This one’s on the house, bitch” the waitress snarked and before I could react to her words, she slapped the pie on top of my head, smirking as she stepped back to gaze at what she had done to me.

“You fucking whore” I growled and I was up out of the booth, kicking Dean as I pushed off the table, in a matter of seconds.

I pulled back my fist and let it go, connecting it with the bitch’s nose. I had the satisfaction to not only _feel_ her nose breaking, but I heard it too, a sickening crunch that made me grin.

Of course, being more ripped than she knew, due to the fact that I was a hunter and I trained every damn day, she was not prepared for the force I used and she flew backwards, her heels acting as banana peels as she slipped and fell to the floor.

But I wasn’t done with her yet.

I crawled on top of her and grabbed some of the mess she made in my hair and rubbed the pie in her face, smearing it all over her face, hair and uniform.

The bitch got a couple of lucky shots in but I held my own and was really letting her have it when I was pulled off of her by strong arms that carried me outside.

The waitress went with us, still wanting to fight me, even though her nose was broken and was bleeding all over.

“I’m not done with you, bitch!” she cried out and tried to grab my leg.

I kicked out and connected with her chest, kicking her hard in the breast.

“Well I’m done with you!” Dean snarked, struggling to get me into he Impala because I wasn’t done with the bitch either. “Whatever wild night you think we had, doesn’t even blip on the radar. I don’t remember you and I didn’t remember that you worked here, if I had, I would’ve passed it by” he said, slamming my door closed and heading over to the driver’s side. “I never remember the names of the women who weren’t good lays. Kristen” he pointed at me. “And you are…” he left his words hanging in the air and climbed into the car, peeling out before the woman could throw her shoe at the Impala or something else batshit insane.

Neither one of us broke the awkward silence in the car.

I wanted to apologize, but I wasn’t sorry for what I had done.

Maybe I was sorry that I had embarrassed Dean.

But _had_ I embarrassed the man?

I mean he let loose some colorful words himself at her, even though they weren’t true.

All I knew was that I felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than a shower.

As if reading my mind, Dean pulled into a motel after about 15 minutes and left the car running, as he went in to get us a room.

When he came out, he dangled the key at me and I laughed at his antics, before he climbed back in and drove us to the room we were in.

Lucky number 7.

We got out and I hurried inside and into the bathroom, eager to peel my gross shirt and pants off of me.

“So I was thinkin’” Dean said from the other side of the door “I’ll order takeout while you clean up.”

“Sounds like a great plan” I agreed and started up the shower.

I peeled off my shirt and jeans, frowning at them.

They were my favorite pair.

Sighing, I looked in the mirror, not recognizing myself.

Apart from the sticky cherry mess, I was sporting a couple of bruises from the bitch’s lucky swings and a cut above my eye, probably from the pie pan when she smashed it on my head.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly hopped into the shower, squealing because the water was freezing, before it took a long moment to warm up.

It wasn’t as hot as I wanted it to be, but it was warm enough for me to thoroughly rinse all of me off and then clean me spick and span like.

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

Then I swore.

“Shit!” I exclaimed when I realized that I hadn't brought any clothes in here with me, that in fact, my duffle was out in the car. “Dean!” I called for the man.

Nothing.

I called out to him again, frowning when he still didn’t come.

It wasn’t like Dean to keep me waiting.

Chancing a glance, I cracked open the bathroom door and frowned at the bare room.

Dean wasn’t there.

Worry set in quickly, as my mind supplied some of the most horrible reasons for the man leaving me alone in a motel room…the most predominate one being he went back to that blonde bitch to beg for forgiveness and to have hot sex with her.

Grumbling at myself for feeling stupid and gullible, I noticed Dean’s flannel overshirt and snatched it up from the table and then headed back into the bathroom to put my underwear back on and Dean’s shirt overtop.

There was no way in hell that I was going to put my ruined clothes back on.

Jumping when I heard the motel door open, I stood in the doorway, surprised to see Dean locking the door behind him, his hands and arms full of food and drink.

Wow, Kristen, way to jump to horrible conclusions, I scoffed at myself.

Dean had said he was going to order us some food while I showered…though he said something about takeout.

“What happened to takeout?” I asked the man, leaning against the doorframe, watching him set down a variety of containers and sacks.

Dean looked up at me and just stared for a long moment before clearing his throat and licking his lips.

“Was faster and cheaper for me to just pick it up” he shrugged and then took in my expression. “You weren’t worried, were you?” he asked me.

“A little, yeah” I confessed, stepping into the room and making my way towards the table.

“Sorry, guess I should’ve left a note or something” he frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “You look good in flannel” he abruptly announced, his ears turning a little pink around the edges.

It was adorable as much as it was curious.

Why was Dean being so weird and awkward around me today?

“Well thank god you left me something to slip into…our bags are still in the car” I explained.

“Shit, yeah” he said and then hurried off outside, only to bring in our bags and place them on the small couch in the corner of the room. “There, if you want to change” he shrugged.

I really took in the man’s expression.

I had seen it before, in watered-down snippets he gave to the random women he hooked up with.

Never before had that look been directed at me.

Curious.

“Do I _need_ to change?” I asked the man, folding my arms in such a way that it not only showcased a helluva cleavage valley, but it rose up a few inches and I knew the man could see my pink panties. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Dean?” I asked the man, arching my eyebrow at him.

It took a minute for Dean to answer me, he was too busy glancing at my thighs and breasts.

But then he met my eyes and shook his head.

“Not even a little. I mean it Kris, you look _amazing_ in flannel” he purred and boldly closed the gap between us.

“Why are you being so _different_ with me today” I bravely asked the man.

“Kristen” he sighed, shaking his head at me. “For the longest time I…” he trailed off and licked his lips nervously again. “I really want to kiss you right now” he surprised me by saying.

“Then kiss me Dean” I simply replied with a soft shrug.

The man was on me then, like my words released a dam he had been holding onto deep inside.

He cupped my face, tilting it to the right angle to crush his lips to mine and kiss me to the likes as I never had been kissed before.

Moaning into his mouth, I stood on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, opening up the moment I felt his tongue brush against my lips. A hot hand found the small of my back and I was pressed up into the man’s firm chest. Then that daring hand cupped my ass and I felt Dean groan at the bare skin he felt there, as I was wearing a thong at the moment.

The man kissed me hard and deep, exploring my mouth as if he were on a treasure hunt and I was his map.

It felt like it lasted forever, as it felt like it lasted mere moments.

Dean tore his mouth away from mine and we both gasped in well-deserved air.

“Holy baby Jesus” I exclaimed and Dean stared at me for a long moment before he cracked a huge grin and laughed his ass off at my words.

“Can’t say I’ve heard that one” he mused and I smiled up at the beautiful man in my arms.

It grew quiet between us for a long moment before Dean sighed.

“I’m sorry…about today” he clarified for me. “I wasn’t trying to make things awkward or weird, and I definitely wasn’t trying to start anything by taking you to the diner. I honestly forgot about that bitch even being there.”

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you the way I did” I countered.

“You didn’t embarrass me, Kris” Dean scoffed, shaking his head at me. “The whore doused you in cherry pie, she deserved every bit of the ass-kicking you gave her. I am sorry that she got some punches in though” he said softly, running gentle fingers over the bruises and cut on my face.

“Eh, I broke her nose…we’ll call it even” I mused and we both laughed. “Earlier, you said for the longest time you…what, what have you done for the longest time, Dean?” I addressed the elephant in the room.

“Wanted you…wanted to kiss you, to hold you, to call you mine” he sighed as if he was admitting defeat and I guess he kinda was.

Like I had to when I realized that I loved the man.

“You never made a move” I frowned up at him.

“I never thought you could want a hotmess such as myself, Kris” he honestly answered. “I mean that’s what I am…an alcoholic hunter with daddy issues and blinders on to the world around me. I’m…”

“A work in progress” I finished for the man, smiling and cupping his stubbly jaw with my hand. “Dean, I’ve crushed on you since the moment I met you and when your world came crashing down on you, that only made you more vulnerable and special in my eyes. You’re worth fighting for, Winchester” I smiled and Dean grinned back at me.

“You’re the reason I fight, Kris” he admitted and then my words really kicked in. “Wait, you’ve crushed on me this entire time?” he asked me in surprise.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“Dean, you’re beautiful. You’ve _always_ been beautiful to me. I was an impressionable young girl, how could you _not_ see that I had a crush on you?” I scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And now that you’re a woman?” he asked me as if my answer would make him or break him.

“Now that I’m a woman, I dare say that I’ve crossed that line between crush and love” I confessed, blushing deeply. “I mean I got into a cat-fight over you, Dean” I snorted. “I think that qualifies as love.”

“You love me?” Dean gasped in shock.

“More so now than I did back then” I promised the man.

“God Kris, I don’t feel remotely worthy of that” he said and crushed his lips to mine for a mind-blowing intense and passionate kiss.

A kiss I could feel was the first of many promises to each other.

“I love you too, Krissy” he whispered against my lips, so I felt every word, as well as heard them. “So goddamn much” he groaned and then was kissing me again.

This time, my legs wobbled from the intensity of the kiss.

Dean was quick to ratify that by grabbed my ass with his hands and lifting me up to his torso, where I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him to carry me to one of the beds, lying me down gently and breaking the kiss, to gaze down at me with loving eyes.

“You really _do_ look good in flannel” he grinned, running his fingers down my chest to where the buttons started and then down my navel to my thighs where the shirt ended.

“I look even better out of it” I winked up at the man, making him laugh before he made quick work of the shirt and tossed it behind him.

“Shit yes you do” he groaned, allowing his fingertips to skate across the planes of my breasts and abdomen.

“What _else_ have you always wanted to do to me, Dean?” I purred up at the man, running my hand up his strong bicep.

“God, I’ve imagined it _all_ Kris” he groaned, his hand resting at the apex of my thighs. “Most definitely fucking you, anywhere and everywhere I possibly can.”

“Well it’s your lucky day, Winchester” I smirked up at the man. “Because I _too_ , have imagined you fucking me anywhere and everywhere you possibly can. Good thing we’re in a motel room, on a bed and I’m yours for the taking.”

Dean took my words for what they were…a promise to be only his, as he had always wanted me to be.

“Good thing we’re in a motel, on a bed and I’m yours for the taking as well, Kris” Dean promised himself to me in return.

“Great…I’m yours and you’re mine…I’m also wet and you’re also hard, so let’s work on that, yeah?” I cockily replied and the man laughed before ducking down to kiss me deep and dirty.

“Yeah, Kris, let’s work on that” he purred and was kissing me again, before sliding his hand down the front of my panties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some of the best sex I had ever had, me and Dean lay there in bed, catching up on our breath, passing goo-goo eyes at each other and grinning about it.

Dean rolled from his back, onto his side, propping himself on his elbow, while his free hand pressed against my abdomen.

“Confession time?” he hedged, breaking the silence between us and I rolled to meet his eyes, propping myself up as well.

“There is no case and this was all an elaborate ruse to bed me?” I guessed, quirking my eyebrow up at the man.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

“No, there _is_ a case and me and you _are_ working it together” he scoffed.

“Then what?” I asked the man.

Dean reached out and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together.

“Sam’s not sick. I asked him to sit this one out because I wanted us” he gestured between our chests “to work on it together.”

This shocked me.

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

“Because I realized that I wasn’t using your full potential as a hunter appropriately” he said and my eyes narrowed at him.

Those were my exact words to Timmy on the phone last night.

“You listened in on my conversation?” I asked the man.

“Not everything, just that part” Dean admitted, blushing and rubbed his neck nervously. “I was coming to see if you wanted to watch something with me last night, I was going to talk about the case to you then, but when I made to knock, I heard you talking, I heard you say that and then I left. I swear I didn’t hear anything else.”

I eyed him for a minute and then nodded, satisfied that he was being honest with me.

“I know that I’ve been smothering your god-given talent to hunt and that you deserve to be out there hunting, as much as me and Sam do…” he hedged.

“Then why bench me at all?” I asked.

“Because I felt like I was protecting you. If you were at home or at Bobby’s or Ellen’s, then you were safe from harm and safe from monsters. Sam, yeah, he’s my brother and I love him and look out for him, but he’s not special to me, not like you are…like you’ve _always_ been” Dean tried to explain.

“So you thought that if you could hide me away from the danger, I’d always be safe?” I surmised and Dean nodded at my words. “And now?” I asked, shaking my head at the man’s reasoning. “Just because we’re an item now, doesn’t take away the danger in the world. I can still get hurt.”

“I know that, Kris, I do” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “But I’m tired of saying goodbye to you. I would rather you be here with me, in my sight at all times, then at home far away from me. You could get hurt at the bunker just as much as you could get hurt here. At least here, I can see you and kiss you and hold you close” he finished in a shy whisper, cupping my face gingerly.

“Sap” I mused and we both laughed. “So is this like a trial-run? How this case goes, determines if I get to hunt with you in the long-run?”

Dean shook his head at me.

“You’re hunting with me in the long-run, regardless how this case goes. I mean it Kris, I _need_ you here with me, always” he promised me. “Besides, you’re smarter than both me and Sam combined _and_ you can shoot the face off a dime a 100 yards away…I don’t see this hunt going any way besides a success.”

“You say such romantic things, Dean” I grinned and leaned in to kiss the man deeply and thoroughly. “So why this case? Why now?” I asked.

“Sam said it best when he said ‘if not this case, which one’? Having you hunt with me is something I had been playing around with for months, Kris” he admitted to me. “I just didn’t know how to approach you about it. I knew you’d ask me why haven’t I let you hunt with us before and I didn’t want to admit my feelings for you, for fear of you laughing at me or turning me down. I mean I’m a mess, Kris.”

“Work in progress” I corrected him, making him smile at me.

“I just didn’t feel worthy of all the effort you’d have to put into me” he confessed.

“And now?” I asked.

“And now, I don’t give a fuck. I want you and I need you at my side. Whether I’m worthy of it, I don’t give a shit. Life is short and it should be spent with those who matter most in your life” he passionately declared.

“Well you’re in luck because I am one patient woman and I come prepared with lots of superglue and duct tape” I mused and Dean laughed heartedly at that.

“I _am_ one lucky sonofabitch” he nodded in agreement.

“And you’re worth it” I smiled and cupped his face with my free hand. “I love you Winchester, something I never imagined possible for me, to love someone else on a level I never had before. If that doesn’t make you worth it, the pie to the head and the cat-fight alone, does.”

We both laughed again and then Dean was leaning into me, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

“I love you too, Krissy. Always have. Sorry it took so long for me to admit it” he whispered.

“Well it’s about damn time you did, D” I smiled and then crushed my mouth to kiss, effectively putting off any more talk for the next several hours.


End file.
